Nordic Battleship
Overview Constructed at the height of the time of paranoia the Nordic Battleship's were created to head any force deployed by the Nordic Federation, these huge vessels are costly and to date only 4 have ever been built. It has a crew of 700. Hull and Countermeasures The Nordic Battleship is a large vessel 1000 meters long 400 meters wide and 250 in depth. The vessel posesses a 4.2 meter thick Lanarium hull plated with a composite shock absorber that is then covered with explosive reactive armour. The lanarium itself is extremely effective at neutralizing lasers as it has the ability to absorb a large amount of energy and radiation harmlessly. Hours of exposure are still dangerous as the hull reaches absorbtion campacity and the radiation is released into the ship. Underneath the hull is a 0.4 meter layer of lead to decrease the effects of this. About nine thousand countermeasure guns are positioned on the ship, when detecting an incoming ballistic threat they launch a small counter bomb that within a certian distance explodes in a shotgun blast towards the ballistic threat, neutralizing it. This is the ADS or Active Defense System. The Nordic Battleship has an electronic warfare center where incoming missiles are jammed and viruses are sent to other ships mainframes, this electronic warfare center itself acts as a powerful defense against other electronic warfare. Armament The Nordic Battleship is equipped with 80 railgun batteries, 20 missile tubes, and a single massive electromagnetic gun running along the ship that fires molten metal at a fraction of the speed of light in a constant and highly deadly stream. This weapon has been tested to incredible results. The cannon can act as a orbital bombardment weapon, causing damge to ground based targets. However this is not an advised form of orbital bombardment, as it is hardly precise and collateral damage would be inevitable. On the move useing this sort of bombardment is as useful as dropping rocks onto a nickle from an airplane, yet while stationary it is as assurate as 20th century navel bombardment. Technical Systems Nordic Battleshipss use powerful long range laser radar to detect incoming threats at extreme distances, however the threat will always be closer to the ship by the time it is detected, but still far out of weapons range. In addition the Nordic Battleship uses advanced targetting systems run by its shackled AI to hit targets moving at high speeds by seeing their direction and movment, predicting the most likley thing they do next then firing, in testing this has proven highly effective. As mentioned earlier Nordic Battleships are fitted with a shackled AI, capable of many things, but automatically shut down if attempting to harm the vessels crew. Sub Light Propulsion The Nordic Battleship uses ion propulsion and air jet adjusters to propel itself through space. Within 60 minutes of travel the engines can reach their maximum output leaveing the ship at 100,000 miles per second. Power Source Like most Nordic vessels and the cities themselves the Battleship is powered by a PS generator. A PS or Proto Star generator is a construct that houses 20 small star that are constantly provided fuel. The heat they create is used to power the ship. The system generates some 200,000,000 Kj/Ms making it an extremely effective power source. Category:Nordic Federation Category:Warships